


Caring for Hearts of Glass

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are wonderful, Adam." He stroked Adam's back, just a bare brush of touch. "You bring me so much joy. I do not want you thinking even for a <i>second</i> that you are less than wonderful." - On his thirtieth birthday, Adam worries, and Sauli loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring for Hearts of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the glam_kink prompt: _So, the other day Adam said he used to like to be the caregiver in relationships but he thought these days he might like for someone to take care of him._
> 
> _Yeah, I want Sauli to take care of Adam. (It's his birthday, perfect opportunity!) Schmoop please, maybe a long bath and/or massage or whatever you want, just want him to pamper Adam a bit._
> 
> _Can lead to sex or can just be pure schmoop, not fussed._

Sauli's hands were warm against his back, smooth and slicked with fragrant oil. Adam closed his eyes and breathed deep. Lavender—relaxing. _Right._ He sighed, and he buried his face in the pillows.

Thirty. Thirty fucking years old. _Old_. He had everything he could've wanted dripping gently heated oil over tired skin and muscles, splaying hands across his body, murmuring sweet words that called him beautiful and cherished. But he had seen the lines beside his eyes and the soft spots that weren't going away quite as quickly these days, had heard the tiny cracks in his joints that others claimed not to notice, had read the blogs…

"You are thinking too much again—I can hear it," Sauli said, fingertips finding that first knot and squeezing. Adam hissed, but it quickly turned to a moan of pleasure as Sauli kneaded the tight muscles and moved on, coaxing them to relax. "I can always hear. And I do not know what's going on inside your head, but—"

"Baby, I—"

"It's your _birthday_." Sauli's hands were stronger than they looked as they wandered over Adam's back. They found another place to linger, another place wracked with tightness and stress and pain, and he dug in mercilessly. "I refuse to let you hurt on your birthday."

"I'm _thirty_ ," he said, and started to turn to look at Sauli. Sauli pushed him back down with an impatient huff.

"Many other people are thirty, too. This does not make you old or special."

"I'm—"

Sauli went on, not bothering to let Adam finish. "But you _are_ special. You are special because of your creative mind, you are special because of your beauty and your eyes and your voice and your heart. _Especially_ your heart." He paused to massage another stubborn tangle of muscles low on Adam's back, and Adam groaned, and let out a whimper as the pain refused to fade. "Shh." Sauli leaned down and kissed between his shoulderblades. "You will not hurt long—I refuse to let you."

Finally, the worst of the tension eased, and Adam sighed with relief and sank down into the mattress, almost boneless. "I love you," he said.

"And that is why we won't let each other hurt." They settled into comfortable silence as Sauli continued to massage, easing Adam's stress and pain. His hands roamed high and low, and Adam let them, comforted. Finally, when Sauli was satisfied, he kissed Adam's back again and said, "You are wonderful, Adam." He stroked Adam's back, just a bare brush of touch. "You bring me so much joy. I do not want you thinking even for a _second_ that you are less than wonderful. Roll over."

Adam hesitated. He'd gone from boneless and relaxed to naked and exposed, more bare and vulnerable than he'd been before. "I—"

"Adam." Sauli nudged his shoulder, tugging him toward the towel spread across the sheets to protect them from the oil. Adam went with his hand, clenching his eyes shut tight, not wanting Sauli to see his vulnerability. " _Adam_." Sauli traced a thumb over one closed eye, then the other, a sweep of delicate touch. "Today is _your_ day, and it is as beautiful as you. Look at me." As slowly as he could, Adam did as he was told, and found himself looking into shining, loving blue eyes. "I wish for you to feel as loved as you are. I wish for you to feel as wonderful as you are. You hold my heart in your hands—like this." His hand closed into a fist. "And I hold yours like this." He held up his other hand and closed it, too. "I want to care for your heart today." He stroked Adam's cheek with his knuckles. "I want to care for _you_ today. Will you let me? Or do you not trust me with your heart?"

Adam bit his lip and swallowed hard, trying to relieve the tight knot in his throat. It didn't disappear, but he nodded anyway. "I trust you," he said, and wrapped his arms around Sauli's waist. "I trust you with everything."

Sauli smiled bright, and spread his palm over Adam's heart. "Then I will care for this," he said, and patted Adam's chest, then leaned in, breath brushing Adam's lips as he added, "and I will care for you."

He kissed Adam softly, and Adam smiled back.


End file.
